Everything For a Reason
by KalaRay
Summary: Nara was a fan of TVD, more so than most. So when she dies in her world suddenly, then wakes up as an over 600 year old vampire she plans to make somethings stay the same and then change everything for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well this isn't my first rodeo, but it is my first of this pairing. Now the first bit is a bit fast, because I wanted to get to my favorite part, when the Originals come in. So please do leave reviews, I would love to read thoughts.**_

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. I ONLY OWN NARA AND HER STORY.**

-K.R.

* * *

Nara sighed deeply as she laid back after she turned off her television. She had just finished watching True Blood for the fifth time since it had finished airing. She looked to the side and smiled at her fluffy that she had named Damon, seeing as it had ice blue eyes, and his fur was jet black.

"You know I wish that I could be in that kind of world. Maybe not that one specifically. More like The Vampire Diaries, seeing as they can get something to keep them from you know burning up in the sun and all." She said to him. Then he just meowed at her, and jumped onto her bed before curling up next to her. "Yeah, I know you don't care but I feel like I was made for something else something more."

She got up and started to get ready to go to bed she had to go to work in the morning and it was actually starting to get really late. She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to get her shower. After she turned it on she smiled as she warm water touched her skin. She loved a warm shower as much a the next girl however what happened next would terrify and horrify anyone. She slipped in the shower, naked as the day that she was born. Then everything went black, and silent.

* * *

Nara groaned and rolled over. Her eyes flashed open and she looked around. Hadn't she fallen in the shower, and if so then why exact was her face deep in a very soft pillow. She sat up and looked around. She wasn't in her room, then she got out of bed and looked out her window, before quickly shutting the curtains again. She looked around the room closer and searched for something to verify where she was. After a couple of moments she did. And if it hadn't been something that she had wished for she probably would have passed out from the shock. She was in Mystic Falls. She looked around the room again, moving in a way that felt normal to her and noticed that everything passed by quickly. Her brow furrowed and then she finally felt a weight on her neck then looked down. She was wearing a necklace with a lapis lazuli stone. She quickly took it off to get a better look at it then slowly walked back to the window. She put the necklace down on a dresser that sat next to it and slowly opened the curtain with one hand and then put her hand into the sun rays as she did. With a hiss she pulled her hand back and ended up on the other side of the room. Nara stared at her hand as it healed.

"I'm a freaking vampire." She said to herself. She shook her head and then spent the rest of her day in the room looking threw everything. She found journals, well actually she found hundreds of journals and she read threw them all. She had learned a lot in the hours she had spent in that room. She was definitely a vampire and one of considerable age at that. The more she read the more that seemed to be unlocked in her mind. She started to remember things that had happened to this person, at least this version of her. "At least I don't have to lie about any kind of memories. Thank whatever happened for that."

Nara couldn't find it in herself, to go to sleep, so instead she pulled on some dark wash jeans, stilettos a corset top and leather jacket before grabbing her daylight necklace, which she had learned that she had got after she had been a vampire for twenty years, then helped a witch who gave it to her, to repay her. She walked out of the room and then headed down the stairs until she realized it was all hers. It was basically a mansion compared to the place she had before, actually it was a mansion. She shook her head at herself and chuckled that was what she would do if she had loads of money, that had generated over centuries. With that she headed into town, her heels clicking behind her as she walked. She could feel the power of her age running through her it was almost felt like buzzing. It was weird to feel strong, to feel capable of fighting off a hundred men. She smirked at her own thoughts.

"Now who do we have here?" She heard behind her. She turned to find Damon, he was more handsome in person than he was through a tv.

"A woman walking. I'm sure that your eyes are working properly." She said raising an eyebrow. She felt she could be snarky, she had the strength, the power, the knowledge and he knew nothing of what was to come his way.

"Oh, she bites."

"You have no idea." She crossed her arms and smirked. "What is a guy like you doing out so late? Don't you have school in the morning?"

"Very fiesty." He smirked back. "Where were you last time I was here?"

"Britain. I mean it's where I'm from, so there you go."

"What no sexy accent?"

"Ehhh. I found that talking like everyone, has better benefits. Less staring."

"With eyes like those, and hair like that. Maybe you get enough stares"

"Yeah well I'm going to be off now."

She turned back around and started to walk away from him. That was until he showed up a second later in from of her. They were almost nose to nose. His icy blue eyes staring into her violet ones.

"Now why don't you tell me exactly who you are?" He asked his pupils dilating. She just chuckled at him.

"Are you trying to compel me? Dude try to do something a little less predictable."

Nara shoved passed him and this time he let her go. No doubt he was trying to figure out who the hell she was but she wasn't going to give him any answers, not anytime soon at least. She made her way to the Mystic Grill. She wanted to see if she could find anyone else to run into. She wanted to find as many of them as she could so that she could figure out where in the timeline she had landed. Seeing as Damon was roaming around in the dark it was probably still very early in the first season, which meant she wouldn't miss a thing, and she could probably actually help some people along the way.

Once she was inside, she made a b-line for the bar, and sat down. After she did she ordered a drink that she felt that she really needed. After a while she felt she had enough she paid her tab and started to leave, unfortunately for her it seemed as though Damon wasn't going to give up. Especially seeing as when she got up she bumped into him.

"You know I just can't figure out how you resisted my compulsion. Then I see you basically drink the bar, and next I see a pretty little blue stone around your neck." He said flicking her necklace which she quickly covered protectively. "What exactly are you doing in Mystic Falls?"

"I decided that I needed to secluded myself. I hate big cities too many people." She said.

"Hmm. But Mystic Falls isn't on any tourist maps."

"It doesn't matter how I found it, but I am here now. So maybe you should be careful as to who you decide to follow and threaten. I'm not someone that you really want to piss off."

"Was that a threat?"

"No it's a warning. Don't get in my way."

She pushed past him again and this time she was sure that he didn't follow her. She needed to find out exactly when she was and she needed to find out soon. Nara made her way through the dark deserted streets of Mystic Falls looking for anything that would give here a clue as to what events were taking place at the moment. Then she found a newspaper sitting on a bench. She picked it up and looked it over. The main article was about an animal attack and she recognized the two victims as the second couple that had been killed in the start of the series. She put the paper back down and continued on her way none of the major events had happened yet, other than Vicky getting attack and then Damon almost using her to expose Stefan to the entire town. Other than that nothing too bad. With that she decided to actually try to sleep and headed back to where she was staying.

When Nara woke up the next day she was expecting to be in her own bed with her cat, Damon, pawing at her to feed him. She expected that everything she had experienced had was only a dream, but the moment she opened her eyes, she found that it wasn't what was happening. She woke up in the same room that she had woken up in the other day. She took a deep breath and got out of her bed, if this wasn't a dream then she was going to get involved, not just watch from the sidelines, however she wasn't going to make herself go through high school all over again.

She got dressed and decided to go out for the day. She headed more to the high school seeing as that was where the next set of events should be taking place. It didn't take her very long to get from one side of town to the other, considering that she was walking. Once she made it to the football field she watched as the team practiced, and looked over to see Elena watching from beside the bleachers. Nara had never really been Elena's biggest fan throughout the series, but she did feel for the girl. Having lost her parents, at least the people who raised her, and then having her life destroyed further by being launched into the supernatural world. She shook her head and then started to walk away she needed to help even if it was in a small way. Perhaps once Elena found out she would offer her protection, or help her behind the shadows until she couldn't anymore. It was a hard choice for her but if she was stuck here she would have to do something.

Nara turned and walked away from the football field and thought about everything as she walked. She need the upper hand. She had a bit of one but she needed more for when Klaus came and wanted to break his curse. She needed to find a way to get Elijah's attention before Rose and Trevor even try. She started to walk with more purpose than before, she needed to get home and start creating a buzz, not about Elena, but about herself. She needed to get their attention, even if she drew Klaus' attention as well she need to distract them, something she was hoping was possible. Unfortunately the day had other plans for her as a blue convertible stopped in front of her. Then the raven haired driver smirked at her.

"Get in." He said. Before looking ahead again.

"No. I have no reason, to get into that car with you." She said before starting to make her way around the car. That was until he started rolling forward. She turned her head and glared at him.

"Get in the car. I want to talk, one raven haired hottie to a snow haired one." He said.

"I could rip your life apart. I could rip you apart, limb from limb. Do not test me."

"Okay She-ra just get in."

She growled out before regrettably getting in. She hoped that if she did this that he would finally leave her alone to her planing. Once she was in the car he took off wasting no time at all trying to get where he wanted to go, which apparently was the Boarding House seeing as they were there in only moments after she got in. Shortly after he stopped the car and Damon got out.

"Let's go. We talk inside." He said almost as if she were stupid.

"Listen I really hate being here so why don't you just get to the point." She said getting out of the car after him.

"Inside." He ordered.

"You know damn well I can't go in there." She said then thought of a bombshell for him. "I'm sure Zach wouldn't enjoy another vampire in the Boarding house."

He turned to her slowly and glared at her.

"Fine. I want to know what you are really doing here seeing as you know things an outsider wouldn't." He said. "Or anyone for that matter."

"I do not have to explain myself to you, of all people. What I am doing here is my business and my business alone." She said fiercely.

He tried to come after her but she was faster, her hand was around his throat and she was lifting him up in a split second. Her fangs descended and her eyes changed. For a change Damon actually seemed to look very freaked out.

"Do not test me." She growled, before she tossed him aside. "I am not here to hurt anyone, but if you get in my way I won't have any other choice. Please for your safety and everyone else, leave me alone."

With that she zoomed off, probably leaving him more pissed off than anything else. He needed to stop following her especially if she managed to get the attention from the originals that she was going to need. Once she got home she grabbed her laptop and started to post fake articles all over the internet, about vampires, about werewolves and about many other things. After she finished she was pretty sure that she had written over a hundred articles under ninety different names. If she didn't get something out of that then she doubted that she was going to get any kind of reaction at all. She sighed and fell back on to her bed. Now it was just time for her to wait.

And wait she did. However she did it by starting to meet the rest of the Scooby Gang. First it was Stefan, then once she gained his trust Elena who by the time they met knew about vampires. She stayed away from them as much as she could, she didn't get involved with the Vicky thing and definitely stayed away from the whole Katherine thing, sure they asked her to help but she made sure she disappeared just long enough for them to get the point that they needed to deal with it themselves. Before too long they knew about werewolves, Alaric was apart of their group and Care was a vampire. In the background though Damon hovered, never trusting her but uncharacteristically kept his mouth shut about it.

Things stayed that way until the night of the Masquerade Party. Nara had decided to go last minute, she wanted to watch over Elena even if she wasn't going to be at the actual party. She knew what Katherine was going to do. Then when it happened, she was more paniced than she thought that she would be. As she watched Elena lash about in pain, her mind flashed. Thoughts of when she had been human, when she could see the people she cared about dying in front of her. She shook her head to clear it and she continued to hold on to Elena until it was over.

"Okay, let's go love." She said to her once it was over.

Without a word from anyone else she picked Elena up and started to, at a human pace, carry her to one of the cars the few of them had brought to the party.

"I'm going to set you down for just a moment. Can you stand by yourself?" Nara asked her and after she got a nod from her. Nara put her down to open the car.

However before she did she was out, everything had gone black. It was time. Time to finally meet Elijah.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is the second chapter, lovelies. Please review , let me know how you feel about it.**_

 _ **and again.**_ **I DO NOT OWN TVD, only Nara.**

* * *

Nara groaned and rolled over before she jolted up right, and stood up quickly looking around. As she did she saw Trevor bringing Elena in. She rushed over hitting him and taking Elena as she did. She quickly set her down and took a defensive stance again the other vampire.

"Stay away from her." She growled.

Trevor looked at her shocked as Rose walked in and looked at Elena as well as Nara. Nara stared her down until the two left the room. When they did Nara knelt next to Elena and untied her, then checked her wound on her arm. Once she was satisfied she continued to let her remain unconscious. She listened in to Rose and Trevor talking, then heard Elena begin to wake up. She went back over to her and tried to calm her down. Thankfully it worked so Elena stayed on the couch while Nara waited. She listened as they talked about getting in contact with Elijah to trade Elena for their freedom.

"What are we going to do about the other one?" Trevor asked Rose.

"Give her to Elijah too, she's different, there has to be a reason she looks like she does so maybe he'll take her way we be sure that we both get out of this alive." She said.

Nara shook her head this wasn't what she wanted, she hadn't wanted this to happen this way. But perhaps it was how it needed to be. She headed toward them more, and then the two other vampires turned to her. She leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed.

"If you think you are leaving this house you're wrong, there is nothing for miles around." Rose said looking at her.

"There is always a way. I have a chance, but I have been looking to get in contact with an Original for sometime now and this seems to be the only to get one close. I just want you to know that if you or your friend lay a finger on my doppelganger, I will kill you." Nara growled out.

"At what makes you think you are strong enough to do that?" She challenged stepping forward. Nara then stepped forward herself before whispering.

"I am older, perhaps by half a century." She said then stepped back. "If I want you dead I can make it happen."

Rose looked at her wide eyed and then her attention was directed to behind Nara. She was sure it was Elena coming through.

"What do you want with us?" She asked Rose.

"It's you darling. I am just an added bonus. It's not everyday you get a doppelganger and someone who looks as I do at once. "

"The doppelganger is the key to breaking the curse." Rose said.

"The moonstone is what breaks the Sun and Moon curse." Elena countered.

"No the moonstone binds it. The doppelganger sacrifice is what breaks it."

"Sacrifice?" Elena looked at Nara.

"Why do you think you have an over six century old vampire protecting you?" Nara asked. "I never wanted them to find out about you, I was trying to keep this from happening. But it seems it was inevitable."

"You can't protect her. They will get what they want, even if that means killing you." Rose told them.

"I would love to see them try. With the things I know, I'm sure they wouldn't want to risk their existences for a curse not even the one that is trying to break it."

"Well in order to break the curse the doppelganger has to die." Rose said.

Nara started to walk around the room. As she did Elena continued to talk to Rose and Trevor. Once they were done Nara guided Elena back into the room they had been in originally. They sat down and Elena just stared at her.

"Why didn't you tell me about all of it? Why didn't you tell everyone?" She asked.

"Why didn't you tell Jeremy or Jenna? I did it to protect you, all of you. The less you knew the less likely you were to go searching for something that could have possibly made it all worse." She told her and Elena nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us how old you were?" Nara chuckled at that.

"Frankly because I figured the idea of a vampire as old as I am hanging around and helping you all would have made you all think I had ulterior motives."

"I guess you are right."

With that Elena let it go and leaned into the couch, only to find a piece of paper in it. She looked up at Nara before opening it up and reading it. It was the message Bonnie had sent to make sure Elena knew someone was coming to get her, however that note didn't say anything about Nara, she figured it was because of the face that she had a habit of leaving for long periods of time without any kind of notice for them.

After a while Rose came into the same room as them, a bag in hand grabbing things as she went. That was until Trevor came into the room to tell Rose that Elijah had arrived. With this Nara stood up and walked to the closest window, looking out to see if she could find Damon's car coming from the distance. She crossed her arms and waited, seeing as she knew they would show up shortly after Elijah did.

Trevor was freaking out in the middle of the room, saying how it was a mistake and that Elijah was going to kill him. Nara smirked to herself, he was never more right in anything than he was in that moment. Elijah was going to kill him, but he was going to let Rose go, and Nara wasn't going to stop it, no Trevor needed to die because him living would cause too much of a difference, everything would be unsure from then on.

Once Rose calmed him down there was a knock at the door and Rose left the room to go get him. Nara heard the door open and could feel that he was there, like a soft electric buzz just under her skin. She could hear them talking down stairs and then they started to come up the stairs. Nara turned to look at the two of them just as they walked into the room. He was more handsome than she remembered from the show. His dark brown locks and deep brown eyes were rich with their color and then there was the suit that took her breath away, if this hadn't had to be as tense as it was she was sure she would have dropped dead at the sight of him. At that second she remember what Elijah was going to do. Scare the shit out of Elena. She made her way to stand in front of Elena just after Elijah's eyes had fallen on her. He still blurred to stand in front of them but he looked at Nara confused.

"Did you bring her bodyguard as well?" He asked.

"I can affirm she is human, without you scaring her within an inch of her life." Nara said not taking her eyes from his for a second.

"Move." He said compelling her, and for a moment she was thankful she had been preparing for this by drinking vervain.

"I cannot do that." She said shaking her head. "She's only a child."

At that moment to her surprise Rose knocked her out of the way. After she regained herself she stood and rushed Rose grabbing her throat and pushing her against the wall. Nara didn't register that Elijah took to sniffing Elena like he had planned to do. It wasn't until he spoke again that she turned her head to look at him and Elena. She looked less terrified than she had in the show but it was probably due to the fact the her brain was still trying to make sense of what Nara had done. She had stood up and looked an Original in the eye to try and protect her. Nara dropped Rose and went back to Elena moving her away from him while putting herself between them.

"We have a long journey ahead of us we should be going."

"Please don't let him take us." Elena pleaded to Rose who looked down in shame for a moment.

" Just one last piece of we're done." He said before taking his eyes off them, and turning to Trevor.

"I have waited so long for this day Elijah." Trevor started and Elijah came toward him. Nara turned to Elena and made sure she looked at her.

"When Damon and Stefan get here, go with them, no matter what happens to me. I will find my way back to Mystic Falls after I try to ensure your safety for the rest of your life." She said, but she only made the movements with her mouth which thankfully Elena still understood. Nara could tell she didn't want to leave her behind, but it was going to be a necessary evil. "Close your eyes." She said in an actual whisper, before turning back to watch Elijah.

"I'm truly very sorry." Trevor continued.

After a few more words Elijah freed Trevor's head from his body. Then began to come toward us again. That's when Elena suddenly moved from behind Nara to in front of her.

"Come."

"What about the moonstone?" She asked him frantically.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" He asked.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is."

"Yes."

"I can help you get it."

"Where is it?"

"It doesn't work that way." Elena said and Nara grabbed her arm.

"Do not play with fires Elena, you could get burned." She told the young human.

"Are you negotiating with me?" He asked before looking back at Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it." Rose said with tears welling in her eyes from Trevors' sudden death at the hand of Elijah. With that he turned back to Elena and looked into her eyes before looking down at her necklace.

"What is this vervain doing here?" He asked rhetorically as he ripped the necklace from her neck. Again he looked at her before grabbing her forcefully. "Tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins." She answered flatly.

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine."

"Interesting."

Then there was the sound of a window being shattered.

"Who else is in this house?" He asked.

"I don't know." Rose answered.

He roughly grabbed Elena, but before he pulled her away Nara touched his arm. He looked back at her.

"I will grab her, we will be able to move faster if she isn't struggling against you." She said looking him in the eye again.

His eyes narrowed but after a moment he handed Elena over to her. In the process of them making their way out she stopped at looked into Elena's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it needs to be done." Nara said with a sigh. "When I let go of you, you will not remember that I was here will you, all you know is that I vanished as I do and that I will return. You will not look for me and you will make sure the others don't look for me either."

With that they continued on their way. Before they were in the front room Nara gave Elena to Elijah. He looked at her oddly but she put her finger to her lips and vanished. If the brothers knew she was here then things could end up messy, more than they had to be anyway. Elena needed to leave with them that was what mattered. It didn't take very long for the fight to end and for the three of them to be safely out of the house. She walked into the front room and saw Elijah just hanging there, she knew he wasn't dead, but she did wait a bit before pulling the makeshift stake out of him and helping him to gently land on the floor. She tossed aside the wood and sat on the staircase waiting for him to wake up.

After what seemed like ages his skin was returning to normal and he looked up at her. He looked pissed beyond measure. She stood up and waited for him to attack her. Her body was tense but her head was held high, just in case he decided to kill her where she stood. In a moment he was in front of her staring her down.

"Why did you not go with them?" He asked with suspicion.

"Because, I have been searching for months to get in contact with you or Niklaus." She said her voice even not betraying the small amount of fear in the pit of her stomach.

"Why exactly?"

"To change everything." She said vaguely. "That's all I can say really. It would be a risk to tell you more. At least until I ensure Elena lives through all of this."

"How is it you came to know of the doppelganger?"

"I've been watching her for sometime." It wasn't exactly a lie either, technically.

"For what purpose exactly?" He asked as he turned from her and began to head out of the abandon home.

"To protect her from him. She is young, she deserves a life and honestly a hybrid Original is the last thing I want." She said.

Elijah stopped and turned to look at her.

"How did you know about that? The sun and moon curse is all anyone other than those involved know it as."

"I know things nobody else would, but as I said before that's all I can say."

He seemed to accept it for the time.

"Let us leave, I would like to get out of the clothes your friends ruined." He said as he turned back around and they left.

She nodded and followed him out to find a black Mercedes parked outside. She made to sit in the back when he stopped her.

"You stayed behind willingly, now some may find that stupid due to what your friends did to me but it takes courage to stand before someone like myself in such a manner, so you will sit in the front with me." He said as he opened the passenger door for her.

Nara smirked for a second before gracefully sliding into the passenger seat and letting Elijah close the door after she got in. It only took him a second to get in on the driver side. They remained silent for the first thirty minutes of their drive. She had no idea of where they were going but she didn't want to ask, seeing as she was almost afraid of the answer. Unexceptionally he ended their silence.

"What is your name?" He asked her looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Nara. Nara Rosewood. And you need no introduction for you are Elijah Mikaelson." She told him, his name fell from her lips like honey.

"Again you surprise me, few know of the Mikaelson name."

"I am different than most." On the inside she was cheering, on the outside you would have never known.

"I can see that. Do you know how your hair and eyes are the way they are?" He asked her.

"No I do not. But I have learned to embrace it. It also seems to still captivate, more than the fact that I am a vampire over six centuries old." She looked out the window.

"I am surprised that there aren't ancient stories describing you."

"I'm not. I was very good at keeping to myself. That and compelling people to forget me."

"Something I'm sure many of our kind should take note of."

She smiled a bit before letting it fall again. She needed to think about keeping Elena safe, then perhaps after that she could allow herself to have fun. After she made an agreement with Elijah, she would let herself flirt.

"How is it you came to be a vampire?" He asked.

"You've known me all of about an hour and a half, and you are asking me of my origins." She gave a small chuckle.

"It seems you know plenty of me, and I don't plan on us going to Mystic Falls just yet. We might as well pass the time gaining each others trust." He said.

"Very well. It's foggy how I became a vampire, I do know I was turned by a woman, and that I was 24. I think I was already dying but I'm not sure." Her journals had not been very descriptive about that, and all she could remember were snips. It was something that bothered her more than anything else.

"Perhaps there is a good reason you don't remember Ms. Rosewood." He said.

"Yes well I find it annoying. I remember everything else, only that I can't remember. I find that knowledge has power, so I'm sure you can imagine why it is frustrating."

He just nodded and they fell into silence once again. They continued for another few hours until he finally stopped. When they got out she found that they had stopped at a very nice hotel. He guided her forward as they walked toward and into the hotell. The man at the desk seemed to lose his breath when he had seen her. She almost laughed out.

"Excuse me, could we get a suite with two rooms." Elijah asked the man pulling him out of his staring.

"Ah yes, of course." He looked down and started to type. "Can I get a name for the file?"

"Elijah. Mikaelson." He said proudly.

"And the gorgeous lady." He said looking up at her.

"Nara Rose-." She started, before she felt pressure on her lower back. She looked up at Elijah, her pale brows furrowed.

"Don't encourage the young man, dear." He said. Then she figured out what it was he was trying to convey. She secretly moved two of her rings to her left ring finger before bringing it up to his shoulder. She made sure the light reflected off them when she did.

"Sorry I'm going to have to get use to it. Nara Mikaelson." She said putting on her fakest smile. The young man visibly deflated. Then finished up putting the room in the system before handing them their key cards.

They made their way to the suite and once they were inside she put her rings back where they had been and turned to Elijah.

"Now why exactly did you want me to do that?" She asked him.

"If he believes we are a couple then he is far less likely to try and call on you while we stay here." He replied as he took off his suit jacket and discarded it. She shook her head and walked toward one of the rooms.

She threw herself onto the bed with her face hitting the pillows. She heard a knock on her door. Then she heard it open only slightly, just enough so that she could hear him without his voice being muffled by the thick door, but also not enough for him to see clear into the room.

"I need to purchase a few things, seeing as your friends ruined my clothes. If you would like to accompany me to things for yourself then we'll be leaving in an hour."

With that he closed the door and she rolled over on the bed. She was going to need clothes, maybe she could renew her wardrobe. She sighed and continued to lay on the bed until she heard his footsteps going to her door. In an instant she was at the door opening it as Elijah stopped in front of her.

"So you are coming?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm going to need clothes if I'm going to be traveling for a while."

Then with a nod they both left. It didn't take them very long to get their shopping done. Once they were done they returned to the hotel they hadn't spoken a word to one another since they had originally left and she was content with that. It gave her time to think about the things that were going to happen. She had a lot on her mind so much so, that she didn't notice when he stopped and looked at her. That was until he cleared his throat. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" He asked.

"Dinner as in a throat or dinner as in food?" She countered.

"We can do both if you wish." He said, smirking at her question.

"Let me get changed, please. I've been in this outfit since before I was kidnapped." She said then went off to her room to get a shower and changed.

After she was clean, she walked back into her room with her towel wrapped around her and dumped her things onto her bed. Nara sorted through everything and picked out what she was going to wear. She quickly dried her hair letting it dry to its naturally curly state, then she did her make up, pulled on her dress and slipped on her heels. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself smiling, she may not be flirting outwardly didn't mean she couldn't have fun. Her dress fell to the middle of her thigh and was a deep blue color. It had a high neckline but no sleeves. The blue made her hair glow which made her skin look tan, though it was far from it. Her eye makeup made them look wider and almost as if they were glowing in their violet glory. With a spin she headed to her door and meet him in the common area.

He was wearing yet another suit, but with a white button up. He looked honorable and strong. She gave him a mock curtsy then he gave a small bow. Then he offered his arm and she took it. She had come willingly so she had no reason not to show him the same amount of respect that he had shown her.

"You look radiant." He said as they headed to his car.

"As do you. Suits fit you."

There was a hint of a smile on his on his lips. He opened her door for her and she claimed in, after he go in they were off and soon they were at a very nice restaurant she wasn't going to expect anything less from Elijah seeing as she he was well Elijah. Once they were inside they were seated and given very elegant menus. She looked it over quickly before setting it down and looking around.

"So other than willingly staying in the company of an Original. What is it you do, Nara?" He asked once he put his own menu down.

"I protect Elena, from herself mostly, but from danger."

"Anything else?"

"Now that I think of it, I couldn't really tell you. I've not done something for myself in sometime."

"So I was not wrong in the assessment that you are her bodyguard?"

"I prefer guardian, but yes. I'm just the strongest of us, though."

"Us?"

"Anyone that knows Elena is willing to protect her. The Salvatore Brothers, Her two best friends, her history teacher. I just happen to be the oldest and the strongest, also the least afraid to die."

At that moment the waiter came to collect their orders. She smiled until he walked away, her thoughts getting the best of her. That was until she noticed Elijah was still looking at her.

"Why do you believe you are the least afraid to die?" He asked.

"Because I have lived for a very long time." 'At least in this world' She thought to herself. "That and I have no one left, that cares for me. No lovers and Elena's people they would all survive without me."

"Perhaps you still have things to experience." He offered.

"You may be right but if it is my time then I would accept it."

"A noble ideal."

"Aren't you the they are suppose to call noble?" She asked.

"That is true but I have yet to meet the woman counterpart."

She chuckled lightly.

"Well Elijah I do hope that happens, one day at least."

After that their night continued.

* * *

 _ **Now I want to let you know it may take a bit to get the next chapter up, but it is coming. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh my goodness! I know for some it wouldn't seem like a lot but I am overjoyed by the response I have seen to my story. I love writing it and seeing that others are reading it make me excited to continue writing for you all. :)**_

 _ **I do not own TVD, only Nara and her story.**_

* * *

The next week continued like this. They stayed at the hotel, went out to eat and asked each other questions. It was more to pass the time than anything because she knew what was coming next and that was what mattered. Even with everything slightly different she knew what was next. Then the day came. She got up before him and got dressed to meet him in the common room. She decided on wearing a black long sleeve dress, that came to just above her knee, with a deep purple band of color in the middle, and a pair of simple black heels. She pulled her hair up into a high pony and only put on minimal makeup. Once Elijah exited his room he looked at her taking in her outfit. He seemed to give a nod before offering his arm to her, like he did everytime they went to leave, and like always she took it. It helped ease the electric feeling under her skin whenever he was around, that was why she never asked him to stop, because that feeling was often very distracting.

"We have something to take care of today. I got a call that one of your friends is coming to look for answers." He said as they exited the hotel. She nodded, she knew Damon and Rose were going to meet the vampire almanac named Slater. "Let us take a walk."

So they did, instead of taking his car, they made their way around slowly and mostly in silence which seemed comfortable for the both of them. When she started to hear the guitar player she looked around before her eyes fell on their destination, or well Elijah's target more like. Once they got closer he gently pulled away from her, immediately bringing back the electricity under her skin. He walked over to the musician and placed a hundred in his case before grabbing a handful of coins. He switched them around in his hands as he listened to Damon and Rose speak with Slater. She already knew what they were talking about so she didn't bother focusing on it. After a couple of minutes Elijah decided it was time to interrupt the conversation between the three vampire. He threw the coins at the windows, which shattered on impact, screams followed and then in a blink they left. It all happened quickly but she knew that Damon, Rose and Slater were safe, at least for now.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked as they walked to a cafe nearby.

"They were asking him too many questions. I don't want them knowing anything." He said as he straightened his sleeves.

"You don't want Niklaus to find out about her." She said eyeing him closely. "You want to just her to get back at him."

He didn't answer her, he only opened the door for her to walk in, which she did but she wasn't going to forget. She remained quiet during their time at the cafe, the energy under her skin zipping seeing as he was so close. Once they started to leave she walked away from Elijah, the opposite direction he had been facing and everything. She needed to get away from him before she could tell him something that would change too much. That his family were always near Klaus, that he dragged them around like they were luggage.

"Nara." He said knowing she would hear him no matter how loud he spoke.

She stopped and looked back at him for a moment. She wanted to tell him so badly, she had felt for him when she had watched it happen in the show, how Klaus had used their family to get Elijah to do things, in a way. But she couldn't, she turned her head and continued to walk the clicking of her heels being what she decided to focus on. She needed to pull herself together, but something in the back of her mind asked her why she was protecting Elena. She had everyone in Mystic Falls to protect her. Before her thoughts could get any further, they were interrupted by guys whistling at her.

Nara ignored them, which they didn't seem to like, but it was broad daylight so they decided to be smart and leave her alone. After a long walk she regained her resolve and decided to return to their hotel. She walked in with her head held high and only greeted him with a nod when she saw him on the couch reading. However he wasn't going to let her sudden walk off go unspoken of.

"Nara." He started closing his book and standing.

"No." She stated simply. "I don't want to tell you why I walked off, besides aren't you more worried about getting ahold of the doppleganger."

She continued heading to her room, once she was inside she closed the door and grabbed her phone. Nara was about to change the field, not that her existence wasn't already doing that. She scrolled through her contacts and landed on Stefan, she took a deep breath before pressing call. However the line was busy, she pulled the phone away and looked at it. Instead she was receiving a call from that person. She answered it rather confused.

"Stefan?" She asked.

"Nara! You're okay." He said rather panicked.

"Of course I am. Stefan what is going on?"

"Your house is on fire." Her whole body lurched forward.

"Excuse me. Stefan you guys were supposed to watch after it." She moaned.

"Yes well it would seem that we got a bit distracted. You know, Katherine then Elena getting kidnapped." Damon said loudly from the other end. "Which you seemed to have conveniently missed."

"Stefan please remind your brother I can literally rip him apart."

He did just that.

"He tells me to say. 'You keep saying that but, you haven't done it yet.' Anyway I thought you would have wanted to know. We think one of Katherine's minions did it after they found you were away." He explained.

"Do you have the key I gave you? From when we found out she was in Mystic Falls."

"Of course. It's safe."

"Good keep it that way. I'll be wanting it when I get back, can't have an extra floating around."

"When will you be back exactly?" He asked.

"Soon, that's all I can tell you."

With that she hung up. Her most precious things were safe that was what mattered in all of it. Not the house of the ridiculous objects with in it. Still she sighed, she was going to have to look for a new place once they returned to Mystic Falls. Before that could happen she was probably going to have to talk to Elijah, be in the same room as him for lengths of time. So she turned and headed out of her room before gracefully sitting on the comfy chair across from him. He looked up from his book, one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Yes?"

"I apologize for my behavior. I haven't dealt with someone older than myself in quite some time. Not that it is really an explanation, but that is mostly way I have acted as such. I'm not use to being the slowest one in the room, so to speak." She bit her lip. "There is also something about you that gets under my skin, not in a 'I wish to kill you way' either. I walked off so that I won't tell you things that would chance to much."

"You do not wish to chance the fate of your friend?"

"I do but I know that she can survive the sacrifice. But if you know to much, that makes you the liability. I know I can hold my tongue for anything. You on the other hand are his brother, no matter how noble, and blood is before anyone."

"You do not know Niklaus." He said coldly.

"I barely know you, yet here I sit, unafraid as to what you may do. It's because of this that I ask you to let me change things as I see fit. Niklaus needs to break that curse to put forward an important line of events."

He nodded at this seeming to accept it, even if he wasn't happy about it. It was far better a reaction than she would have thought.

"If it comes to someone's death would you change your mind then?"

"It would depend on who was dying."

He looked as if he were in deep thought. That was when she remembered Slater's death.

"Did you go back and kill Slater?" She asked changing the subject. He only nodded. "I figured as much. Poor man knew too much for his own good."

"Yes, but he got the message delivered." He watched her for a moment before standing. "You may want to start packing your things. We will be going to Mystic Falls soon."

It was her turn to nod and stand. Nara made short work of packing not that it was bound to take her very long anyway. Other than the things she had put into storage before the last time she left, everything she owned was ash. After a bit she walked back to the main room with two suitcases and rolling behind her, as well as a bag over her shoulder.

* * *

They hadn't been back in town for very long but Nara was unpacking her things into the room that Elijah told her she could take. He had acquired a rather apartment for them, it was big enough to be comfortable for the both of them, but not too big as to make her feel as if she were all alone. She hadn't realized that she had missed the company of others, until she had started sitting in the living room and just sat with Elijah, even if they were both just reading it was comfortable. She shook her head and stopped unpacking, she needed to get her journals from her storage unit so she quickly grabbed an empty bag and slipped on some heels. Nara silently left the apartment, Elijah was preoccupied with Jonas to notice she was gone until after he was finished or she was. She made short time of getting to the storage unit. Once she was there she started to put her journals into the bag along with a good amount of money, she wasn't going to have Elijah pay for everything or she was going to start feeling like his pet. A shiver ran down her spine and she continued on her task. However one of the journals caught her attention. It was far older than the rest so it was probably as old as her. She grabbed it and perched herself on some boxes.

She opened it up and quickly realized it wasn't hers. The writing didn't look familiar but still she decided to read it.

 _ **Tonight is the night that I will make her mine. I have watched her grow over the years into the glowing woman she has become. Her hair white as the first snow of winter, like the snow that now lies upon the ground, and eyes the color of purple gems. I have watched her marry and have children, now it is time for her to be mine. I was jealous of her husband, and I am almost sad he will not get the chance to be jealous of me for being the one she is with after I turn her. She will love me…..**_

It was the journal of the man who had changed her. She took a deep but shaky breath before skipping a page or so ahead and reading once again.

 _ **Seven days and nights have passed since I saved her from the sorrows of the mortal coil. Yet she does not speak, she doesn't look at me as she should, with love. She is mine now but she does not submit to me. She seems to refuse, seems as she is in denial about what I have made her. If she doesn't speak soon and remind me of her bell like voice I may need look elsewhere for the fire I saw with in her before I turned her….**_

Again she skipped forward but further this time.

 _ **Still she refuses me, it has been many long weeks and yet she only speaks one word here and there, she will drive me mad if she does not see this as I do. That I saved her from death, granted her everlasting life, that she could do whatever she choose with. She seems to despise what I have made her, I will make her see that it is better, that I have saved her and she should be grateful to me. She should love me, more than anything else...**_

The passages only got angrier until she came upon one in her own delicate handwriting.

 _He took everything from me, saying he turned me because he loved me. No it was not love, but a selfish desire to make me as he was. He took everything from me, my life, my husband, my children, he stole it all and then wanted me to love him for it. But I took something too, only one thing though. His heart and now I am free to try and do some good with the life that has been forced upon me.._

She quickly closed the journal, she had killed her maker. Before she could think of it any further her phone started to go off. She looked at the screen and found that is was Damon. Her brow furrowed as she looked at it. Still she answered.

"Hello, Damon."

"Stefan is trapped in the tomb." He said quickly.

"You have to be kidding me. I am gone for a few days and you two make everything fall apart." She said as she put the journal in her bag and began to head back to the apartment.

"It's not my fault Jeremy tried to play hero. He tired to get the moonstone so Bonnie wouldn't have to perform a spell."

"I'll try to find someone to help but Bonnie won't be able to do it on her own." She told him.

"I know that. Stefan wants to keep Elena from coming to the tomb, which didn't really go over well so Bonnie has trapped Elena in her own house."

"I take it that was your idea." She shook her head. "That was a statement. Try not to let the town burn, before I take care of your mess."

She quickly hung up on him and sped up her pace. In no time she was back at the apartment to find that Elijah in the living room. He stood up as she enter, fastening his suit jacket. Her brows furrowed as she stopped. 'What is he doing?' She asked herself. Nara just watched him for a moment.

"I am going to be going to the Gilbert House. Would you like to accompany me?" He asked. She almost wanted to laugh but she didn't, just smiled kindly at him.

"Of course." She said politely. "Let me just put this in my room."

She sped to her room, put her bag in the closet then sped back to join him. Without a word they walked out to his car got in and headed over. Once they were there she fiddled with her necklace, something that didn't go unnoticed by Elijah however he didn't say anything about it. They just walked up to the front door and knocked waiting for Jenna to answer. When she did they both smiled softly and she greeted them with the biggest 'I'm really trying' smile. Then she recognized Nara and it faltered.

"Hello Nara, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I am here with him." She said simply.

"I apologize Nara is a friend of mine, she has an interest in these things as well so I asked her to come along." He answered.

"Oh well come in please I just need to get the boxes for you." Jenna said stepping to the side.

They both walked in and Nara watched him as he looked around. He was invited now. Elena couldn't stop him from doing anything if she tried.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She asked.

Nara shook her head and Elijah politely declined as well. Jenna lead them to the dining room before she turned back and opened the door to the closet under the stairs. She started to rummage through it. That was when she heard someone coming down the stairs, and as she did her subconscious mind made her step closer to Elijah.

"Hey what are you doing?" Elena, who had yet to see them, asked her aunt.

"Perfect timing." She replied as she quickly handed a box up to Elena.

"What is this stuff?"

"Your mom's files from the historical society." She paused. "I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood. And by roped I mean very excited to participate."

She said that as she stood with a second box and shut the door with her foot, revealing Nara and Elijah. She jumped a bit at seeing Elijah who 'introduced' himself, then her eyes fell on Nara and she looked confused. Jenna set her box down then went back for the one Elena was holding.

"Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls, and it seems Nara is a friend of his." She told her as she took the box. Elijah took a few steps forward and continued his charade of not knowing Elena. "So your free to stay here and rummage through this stuff, or Elena and I can help you load it into your car."

"Yeah or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow. Thank you so much for inviting me into your home Jenna, and accepting Nara's sudden company." He said as our visit was cut short. Nara followed him quietly. "Oh and Elena I hope to be seeing you sometime again soon.'

With that they followed Jenna out. But as soon as the door was closed Elena tried to run and tell Jeremy. Nara stayed outside near the car as Elijah stopped her. She continued to wait but listened as the two of them spoke, after a moment or two she heard her name be brought up.

"What is Nara doing with you?" Elena asked him.

"She was with you when Rose had you. She stayed after you and the Salvatores left, a way to keep you safe as she has told me." He answered. Nara smiled a little.

"Why would she chose to stay with you? You're an Original."

"For the answer to that you would have to ask her yourself. Now do we have a deal?"

They continued talking and once they were done, Elijah came out to the car and they got in.

"You're friend was asking about you." He stated.

"I know I heard."

"Yes well I find myself asking the same question. Why would you stay with me? You know I am not keeping you against you will, and I have no real reason to kill you seeing as you have only protected that which I came here for."

She thought for a moment trying to find the right words, before speaking.

"Have you been alone for so long you forgot what kind of person you were or that you wanted to be at least?" She asked but didn't wait for an answer. "Other than helping Elena, I let no one near me. None of them understand, I don't believe any of them will but you have lived longer than even me and that is the closest I can get to someone understanding the things that I have seen and the things I have done. I choose to stay because I fear what I will become if I don't."

She took a deep breath, one she hadn't realized that she had been holding. She had held that in her head, for good reason too. It made her look weak and she couldn't afford that. Nara looked out the passenger window, and without a word Elijah started the car and they headed back to the apartment. Once they arrived she silently walked behind him, and when they were inside she sped to her room, and started hit herself upside the head with her palm.

"Stupid, stupid. Stupid Vampire." She growled at herself.

She angrily walked into her bathroom and started to get ready to go to sleep. In her mind she prayed that he would forget what she had said, and they would continued as they had. However there was a tiny part that she didn't. She shook her head and continued to get ready. Once she finished she pulled on a tank top and shorts, then headed back onto her room. She was going to leave Elijah to himself for the rest of the night. Hoping tomorrow brought new and simple things. But she wasn't going to hold her breath, not that it mattered if she did.

* * *

 _ **Okay so I know this chapter is wonky, but I wanted to make sure to stick as close to the show for at least that but after this it gets more AU. So please bare with me.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I apologize that this chapter has taken so long to get up, I hit an odd wall of writers block and work decided I was its punching bag. I was also trying to find the best way to get through one specific part as well as I possibly could. Anyway thank you everyone for the amazing response to this story._**

 ** _-K.R._**

* * *

 _The next morning Nara was woken up by a knocking on her door, she groaned and rolled out of her bed. Whoever thought all vampires could wake up without hating the world, were very wrong. She walked to her door and opened it up only to reveal Elijah. She tried to close the door but he stopped it. She knew trying to keep it open would be useless so she opened it back up. She looked up at him, her violet eyes studying. Suddenly his arms were wrapped around her and she melted into him not having the strength to deny it to herself._

 _His lips touch hers and she sighed against them. His touch was gentle but clearly got the message across. He wanted her, her whole being everything she had been, is and will be. He pulled away and looked into her eyes with his own chocolate brown orbs._

 _"Nara."_

* * *

She jolted upright panting heavily. She looked around to try and find someone anyone, even going as far as bolting around the entire apartment to see if someone had been messing with her dreams. However she had found no one, not even Elijah was there at the moment. She took in a deep breath and walked back to her room, to get ready for a new day. She was done living by what she had seen, she was going to change what she could then let the rest fall where it needed to. First she needed to get everyone in the same room without them trying to kill one another. However before any of that she needed to get changed. She pulled off her pajamas and pulled on her underwear, then she pulled on one of her favorite outfits. After she exited her room and went to the kitchen to find something to eat, once she did and was satisfied she left the apartment and started to make her way to the Mystic Grill.

She needed to come up with a plan that made sure none of them did anything stupid, however no matter how she thought out the situation she always came back to the same end. Damon and Stefan would ruin everything, because they would try to protect Elena too much. She was a doppelganger for crying out loud, she supernatural were bound to be pulled toward her somehow. Nara sighed deeply and ordered herself something to eat. If she was going to come up with a plan she was going to eat while she did it.

Nara knew that the first person she needed to tell about any of her ideas was Elijah. He was the oldest vampire around and in order for him to have any chance of trusting her she needed to tell him everything herself. So there was her first step, telling Elijah. Then she needed to figure out exactly how to tell him. She couldn't just blurt out that she was from a world where vampires are nothing but a story. She needed to tell him without risking anyone else hearing her. That was when she thought about Wickery Bridge. It was out of the way and few people actually crossed it, it was a perfect place to tell an Original vampire something you didn't want anyone else knowing. So she took her time eating and figuring out exactly how she was going to tell Elijah all of these things.

Once she finished she checked the time and nodded to herself before paying for her food and heading out. She took her time heading to Wickery Bridge but once she was there the su had started to set and she decided to pull out her phone. Now was as good a time as any, it would be kind of poetic to die as the sunset if Elijah didn't believe or trust a single word she had said. She scrolled through her contacts and tapped on his name. Putting her phone to her ear, she started to walk the railing of the bridge waiting for him to anwer.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He said when he did answer.

"I need you to meet me at Wickery Bridge, and make sure none of the young ones in town follow." She told him.

"May I know the reason as to why?" He asked her.

"I… I can't say over the phone. It's too risky."

"Very well." He said then hung up.

Nara slipped her phone back into her pocket, then put her hands in her jean pockets. She paced back and forth as she waited for Elijah to arrive. After a while she stopped and just looked at the sun as it started its descent into the horizon. It was beautiful and she was happy that she was able to look at something so amazing without a tempered glass barrier. Then he arrived stopping three feet from her. She hopped off of the rail and turned to look at him.

"Why have you asked me here?"

"I need to tell you something and I have been racking my brain trying to figure out how to say the words and not piss someone off."

He raised one of his eyebrows and she bit her lip.

"I know things, things that no one else in the world would know unless they were there. I know Henrik dying is why you and your siblings ended up vampires. I know Katarina had a daughter. I know that you loved her, enough to try and save her life." She turned around and started to stare at the sunset. "I also know that Niklaus lied about your siblings. He never got rid of them. He always has them near him, he told you that to hurt you."

"How do you know these things?" He asked.

"If I tell you, you're going to think that I am insane." She sighed.

"How am I too believe anything you say if you will not tell me that?" He countered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm from a place where all of this wasn't real. It was some silly show for teenage girls to watch." She started then turned back to face him. "But I died there and then woke up here."

Then there was just silence, he looked as if he was just thinking hard about her words.

"How did you die?" He asked. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Aren't you angry?" She asked him.

"You seemed to know very much from the beginning. That would explain it in a way, but this is no show. This is your life now. So how did you die?"

"I..I….I fell. When I went to ready myself for bed one night. I guess I hit my head hard enough to kill me."

She honestly was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He was taking this far to well. She needed to stay on edge at least for a while. Unless he gave her another reason to drop the fear he was going to possibly kill her. She watched him carefully.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?" She asked him.

"Because you being here and telling me these things, in itself changes everything. Only you know what happens next, I would like your help to get my family back." He said.

"So you just want to use me?" She asked.

"Not exactly. It is your choice what you change. I would just like to be one of the few who know of these changes." He explained.

"Okay well first off. Do not for any reason trust Damon Salvatore." She said.

"Why exactly?"

"They are planning on trying to stake you with white oak ash and a silver dagger." She blurted.

"I see. Very well. Shall we head back to our residence." He said and offered his arm to her. Which she took, hesitantly, but still she took it. "If you are from another world then how did you end up as old a vampire as you are."

"I've been trying to find that one out myself. I have been reading my journals and even found one that actually belonged to my maker, the one I had thought was a woman. As it turns out it was a vampire man who had become obsessed with me at a very young age." She told him.

"Was there a name in this journal?"

"No. But it doesn't matter because after a few of the entries it seemed to have become mine."

He only nodded not pressing it any further. They made their way back into town.

"Elijah. No one else can know. Not that it will matter anytime soon. Them not daggering you, could change everything as far as I am aware." Part of her was hoping that it would. He only nodded again. They fell into silence once again.

They made their way back to the apartment in silence. It told a bit seeing as they had been walking. Still with every moment of silence Nara relaxed. He had their entire walk to kill her however he didn't so she was beginning to believe that he wasn't going to kill her. Once they returned she let go of him.

"Sleep well, Nara." He said softly and she went into her room.

* * *

The next day Nara woke up to her phone going off. She grumbled as she reached over and pulled it to her to answer it. Without opening her eyes she answered her phone.

"I am going to destroy all of your phones if you keep calling me so early in the morning." She grumbled.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." Damon's voice chimed through.

"What do you want?"

"To know why you are still cozying up to that Original dick." Her eyes opened and she almost let out an audible growl.

"I don't answer to you Damon, none of you in fact. I am centuries older than you so perhaps you should be thanking me for trying to keep Elena safe instead of trying to piss me off."

"Blah blah blah. Get a new speech, grandma. It still doesn't change the fact that you are with the enemy everyday, that pretty much makes you the enemy."

She decided that she didn't want to hear any more of his voice so she hung up on him. He was a pain her ass, one she hadn't been able to sort out since she had arrived. Then came the knock on her door. She groaned and rolled out of her bed, before heading to it and pulling it open. She glared at the intruder with angry violet eyes, that was until she saw it was Elijah. She turned her head to the side slightly confused. His eyes took in the image before him and he held back a small smile. She looked beautiful even when she got angry for being woken up.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast?" He asked and her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not a morning person." She started but there was something in his eyes that made her rethink denying him. "I'll get ready."

She closed the door and quickly got dressed before opening it again. Then she walked into the dining room with him.

"Talk. There is something you want to say." She said as she sat down and crossed her legs at her knees.

"You are very perceptive."

"I have to be, especially if I am going to change things." She said and started playing with the knife. She watched him closely from under her lashes. He was handsome and helping him stay undaggered was going to keep Elena safe. She could let herself look now. As long as she was near Elijah, she could keep them both alive. She watched him until he looked at her, then her eyes fell back onto the knife in her hands. Unfortunately for her, her stares were noticed.

"So I was curious about your history." He said, letting her believe he hadn't caught her staring.

"Why? It doesn't change anything."

"Because you existed here before, at least your body for sometime. How do you know of your long life if you didn't arrive until some months ago?"

"You have a point, but I don't know. I mean I know I was turned, and apparently by the worst kind of obsessive vampire. I apparently killed him, then lived my life. But everything of my life is in journals that I am in the process of organizing. Which I could probably use help with seeing as my knowledge of history is sketchy."

"I believe I can help, if it is something you wish to do."

She nodded. It would probably help her to put them all in some kind of order seeing as they were scattered about when she had woken up, it was almost like a hurricane had hit her room. She mentally shook her head to get herself to focus once again.

"If they are in order I think it could fill in the missing gaps. I would do it myself but it seems I didn't want to put a date on things, in the past."

"Well is there anything else you would like to tell me."

"No I think keeping you from getting daggered is good for now. It will make sure your around and that Katherine doesn't get out of the tomb."

"Was that their goal to get her out?"

"No it was something they didn't know would happen. A side effect to their goal."

He only nodded and they continued their back and forth. That was until Elena called her.

"Nara, go." She answered.

"The wolves that came looking for Mason, have Caroline." She hurried out of her mouth. Nara looked up at Elijah, and he just nodded before he started to call Jonas.

"Caroline will be fine. I promise Elena." She said before hanging up. "Is Jonas going to take care of it?"

"Yes. He is."

"Good, I don't want to risk getting bitten." She muttered.

"Why did you choose to protect them, especially Elena?" He asked,

"Well I felt bad for them, before I came here. Elena was thrown into the supernatural just after losing her parents, and Caroline was turned because Katherine wanted to have a vampire other than herself to hand over to Niklaus." She explained.

He took her answer silently and then looked as if he was going to ask her another question.

"Besides why else would I be here. I mean it's not like I really belong." She muttered.

"I think you are wrong in that. In fact if there were more vampires like you, perhaps families would survive longer."

She looked down at her hands, she played with each of her finger tips. After a moment she stood up and started to her room. He stood with her, being the gentleman he was, but there was confusion in his eyes though his face was even and calm. She chuckled lightly.

"If we are going to be getting my journals in order I'm going to need to grab them." She said before turning back and continuing to her room to grab all of her journals. She stacked them high in her arms so much so that she had to use instinct to guide her back to the main room. She heard him approach her and then felt the top of her tower of journals be lifted. She looked up into his eyes as he gave the tiniest of smirks. He lead her to the dining table, which he had apparently cleaned off when she went to grab the stacks, and it was much easier to get there once he took some of her load.

They put all the journals down and he seemed to hesitate before picking one out and opening it. She chuckled and just gave him a nod of approval, before he actually opened it. She passed him a pen from her pocket and before he asked she spoke.

"Put the year or years on the first inner page." She told him then focused on her own stack.

They spent most of their day going threw all of her journals and by the end of the night they had gotten threw all of them and Elijah knew half of her long history as a vampire. He had ended up with the journal of her maker that had become hers after she had killed him. After he read it he had set it to the side, seperate from all the others. It was an odd action that she didn't understand until after they had finished and he picked it up again.

"You killed him." He stated simply.

"It would seem that way. He was angry I didn't love him for turning me, I'm guessing it was the only way that I thought that I would survive." She told him as she flipped threw one of her journals again.

"You know it isn't common for vampires to be able to kill their makers seeing as they are always older."

"I know. It doesn't change that I did."

He stood up and started to walk toward her, when he did she stopped acting as if she was reading and looked up at him. He stopped a foot from her and her heart almost skipped a beat, if such a thing were possible. Then he knelt in front of her, something she wasn't familiar with him doing.

"You kept him from taking the person you were when you were human. Being a vampire amplifies who we were, and unless you hid who you were, you were strong and unwilling to let others take advantage of you."

She stopped breathing for a moment.

"You are unique. Let no one tell you otherwise. Killing him let you be here now. For that I am grateful." He said before taking her hand and kissing the top of it. "You have a purpose, and I will help you find it. After we deal with my brother."

"Thank you, Elijah."

He just gave her a small smile before standing again and pulling her up with him. She eyes locked with his until her eyes wandered to his lips. She had never thought she would end up in the same room as him let alone in his arms. She shook her head and pulled away.

"I should put these back in my room." She said starting to grab up the journals.

Even after she transferred all of her things back into her room she had forgotten the Elijah still had the very first journal. By the time she got ready and went to bed it lay forgotten, by her, on his nightstand. They both fell asleep thinking of the other, but for different reasons. This was the beginning for a change, something they were both going to need to be prepared for.

* * *

 _ **And there we go she is starting to change things. Also can you guys give me guesses as to why he kept the first journal? Please give me your theories I would love to look at them.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_

 _ **-K.R.**_


End file.
